Only Time Will Tell
by this one time
Summary: A friend of Casey's from Toronto moves to London. We'll she get to the bottom of Derek's and Casey's relationship? Only time will tell.  It may or may not be Dasey at this point it will be semiimplied.
1. First Day in London

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own thoughts.

A/N: the story will be set up so that one chapter is told like a story through Justines POV and then the next chapter is Casey and Dereks POV on the previous chapter. This is how I read the relationship between Derek and Casey. So there will be references to episodes that show Casey and Derek interacting with each other. I will use Justines character and her interaction with them to do so.

* * *

"Justine Ann Burns!" I hear my name echo within the walls of my room, as my mom walks in with an aggravated look on her face.

"You've been 'saying goodbye' to your room for THREE HOURS now!" putting extra emphasis on three hours as she puts her hands on her hips, opening her mouth to yell some more.

"Your dad and I would like to get to the new house by this afternoon so we can finish unpacking by tonight."

As she is walking out of my room she turns around to add one last thing, "oh and by the way, I want to see your butt in the car in five minutes" and with that she finally exits my room.

I sigh as I finally lift my self off of my floor and head down stairs and out of my childhood house for the last time. If you can't tell I am not happy about having to move but I understand that I have to. I mean my dad is a great guy and has been eagerly waiting to get promoted at work for years and he finally got what he was waiting for, unfortunately that means we have to move. I've lived in Toronto all of my life and now I have to MOVE, _sigh, _I guess it is not that bad since we are moving to London and it is only two hours away. Plus, I do know someone in London, one of my friends from my school here in Toronto who recently moved there after her mom got remarried. So I have recently been keeping in touch with her a lot more since I've found out that I would be moving. I have also been talking to her best friend there Emily and she seems like a nice person.

* * *

Okay so we arrive at our new house at around one in the afternoon and at three I'm in my room unpacking my many boxes of stuff, when I hear a knock at my door. I turn around and standing in my door is Casey McDonald, she's that one friend I mentioned earlier.

"Hey, your mom told me you were up here" she says as she walks over to give me a hug.

"So you want help unpacking" and of course I said yes, I know that you should always accept offers of help when they are giving, plus I knew that she would insist on helping in till I said yes.

"So how was the ride here?"

"Quiet." "I didn't say anything to my parents the whole ride here." "The only noise was my mom and dad fighting over if my dad was going the right way or not."

"So are you nervous about starting public school, let me tell you it is a WHOLE new experience"

"Not really, you know me I make friends easily"

"Well I was popular at our old school, but here I am Klutzilla and grade grubber"

"Klutzilla?" "_Clever_!" "_Who_ thought of that?"

"My obnoxious, egotistical step-brother I told you about"

"Ah, yes, Derek is his name right?"

"Yeah that's it"

"He can't be all that bad and he is cute that should make up for something"

"Okay, ewww, gross!" "How could you say that after all I've told you about him?"

"Just because I find him cute doesn't mean I want him or will even like him at that. I was just stating a fact." "You can deny it but you know it's true"

"Whatever, anyway…my mom says that if you and your family want to come over tomorrow for dinner, that would be great"

"That sounds wonderful, I'm sure my mom and dad would agree" "So since I am pretty much done unpacking, you want to hang out here or start showing me around the town?"

"Sure I can show you around; we can stop at Emily's and see if she wants to come too, I know that you and she have been talking."

"It's fine by me." "Let's go"

After telling my parents where we were going, we starting walking towards Emily's house, which is a few blocks away from mine. On the way over there we talked more about how things had been in Toronto since Casey moved. And Casey talked about her life here in London. Most of it consisted about all the things Derek has done to her since she moved in here. It's funny because she has no idea why he acts the way he does when it is SO clearly obvious. Eventually, we reach Emily's house.

"Okay, here is where Emily lives and here's where I live" she says pointing to the house next door with a bike thrown on the front lawn.

"Do you mind if we go in real quick so I can get my purse?"

"Not at all" "I really can't wait to say hi to your mom and sister, I've missed you guys _so _much!"

As I enter the house, Lizzie who had been sitting on the couch runs over and practically jumps at me to give me a hug. "Hey! Liz, how's it going?"

"I was so happy when Casey said that you were moving here" "You know you were my favorite friend of Casey's"

"Awe, thanks, I love you too" "So where's Nora at?"

"Oh, she's down stairs. I'll go get her for you, you can sit on the couch to wait if you would like"

"Thanks"

As I sat down a little girl who looks to be around seven or six, springs up from behind the couch and sits next to me. "Hi, I'm Marti." "Hi Marti, I'm Justine."

"Are you Derek's special friend?" "No, I'm Casey's friend from Toronto. I just moved here today actually." "Oh" "Do you want to play dress up with me?" "I would love to, but can I take a rain check, because soon Casey and I are leaving for Emily's." "Okay!" she practically jumps off the couch and runs upstairs.

Just then Nora comes into the room and gives me a hug. "Hi, Justine, Casey tells me you just moved in today" "Yep" "Are you excited" "Well…to be honest, not really, but it is definitely better since I know I will be living close to, my favorite family, the McDonald's again" "Same to you…so are you staying here tonight?" "No, Casey and I and maybe Emily are going out to show me around town." "Well, that sounds like fun. I would love to continue catching up with you but I got to go start to make dinner now" "Will I be seeing you and your family tomorrow?" "Yes you certainly will." "Great!" "See you later dear."

After she disappeared in to the kitchen I sat back down wondering what was taking Casey so long when I heard yelling coming from upstairs. Soon the yelling become clear and it became obvious that Casey is fighting with Derek, and I can't help but laugh.

A minute later Casey comes back down stairs. "Sorry it took me so long, it was Derek, no further explanation needed." Just then another voice enters the conversation. "I see you talk about me to all your friends." I look over to the source and there is Derek. Just then he comes over to me and I try my best not to laugh.

"So you must be…?" "Justine and you're Derek" "The one and only" "I heard Casey talking about a friend of hers moving here and I thought I should welcome you to the town" "Maybe you and I can— " "Der-_rek_!" Casey screams obviously pissed off at Derek's attempt to hit on me and I have a sneaking suspicion that it was what they were fighting about upstairs. "Sorry, _Der_ but Emily, she and I have plans already." "Well, maybe I could join you, what do you think Justine" "I think it's best that you stay here tonight" And with that said his cocky smirk disappeared. After some thinking I decided that this could be fun so before I left I added one last comment. "But don't worry. Me and my fam are coming over tomorrow for dinner, maybe we could talk some more there" and with that his smirk appeared yet again. This time Casey's expression changed. After I turned Derek down she had this triumphant smile on her face, which soon turned into a look of disbelief. All of this definitely made it harder to keep a straight face so I suggest that we get leaving before it became any later.

After Casey shut the door she turned to me and said, "I can't believe-" but I interrupted her before she could end her sentence, "Listen I was just having fun with him, don't worry, remember what I said early." By then Casey had rung the doorbell and the door opened to reveal who I assumed to be Emily.


	2. First Day in London 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD

* * *

Casey's POV

Okay so about a month ago one of my friends from Toronto, Justine, e-mailed me saying that her family is moving to London due to her father getting a promotion.

When I read the e-mail I was thrilled because I haven't seen any of my friends since I moved. Plus, it would be nice to finally be around someone who appreciates who I am. I know, I know you may be thinking 'what about Emily'. I mean nothing against Emily, she really is my best and only friend here but to her I am still klutzilla and a grubby.

At my old school I was popular. There was nothing wrong with caring about grades. I was nice to people and they were nice back to me. I mean there still were people at my school, like my cousin Vicky and her friends, who were mean to me but it was an all girl school so of course there were bitchy cat fights.

Justine was one of my closet friends, we rarely ever fought. Not because were exactly a like because we definitely are not. Justine is like a mix between me and…Derek. Like me she cares about school and getting good grades and I'll admit like her and Derek I like to be in control. Also she is very organized, although you can't really tell when you look at her room. Like Derek she loves to socialize and she's probably has as many offers from guys as Derek has had from girls. Except unlike Derek, Justine is more for relationships like me than for one time make-out sessions.

Also like Derek, she is a sports fan. She plays soccer and likes watching them on TV. She especially likes to watch soccer and hockey. Lastly, like Derek, she is great at lying and if she wanted to she could manipulate anyone and she sometimes does but usually it's for good, unlike Derek.

Today we mostly hung out and caught up with each other's lives. Emily and I showed her around the town. It was a great night except for one thing, or should I say one person. Can you guess who it is? That's right it's Derek. While we stopped by my house so I could get my purse. Derek came up to me and starting asking questions about Justine and going on and on about how he hoped she was hot. Even after yelling at him he still hit on her which, by the way, really shouldn't surprise me.

However, when he hit on her, she turned him down. You should have seen his stupid smirk disappear after she told him that it would be best for him to stay home. I was so excited because I thought I finally found someone else who doesn't fawn over Derek, but then my excitement was cut short. Why, you ask, well it's because before we left Justine basically told him that they could hang out another time. Then when I tried to confront her about it, she blew it off saying she was just having fun with him,_ humph_! I hope that's the case.

* * *

Derek's POV

Okay so about a month ago, Casey was going on and on about how one of her friends from Toronto was moving to London. I don't remember anything Casey has said about her to the family because I have been to busy thinking or more like hoping that this friend of Casey's was _hott_!!

Today was the day that this friend of Casey's, named Justine, moved in and she happened to be at my house tonight. When I heard this I came out of my room and ran into Casey and decided to bug her. I was going on and on about how I hoped Justine was hot and that I was thinking of the different ways I could hit on her when I went downstairs to meet her. Of course Casey spazed and yelled at me for like five minutes, I don't really remember it for two reasons: One, I wasn't paying any attention to what Casey was saying; and two, I was lost in the same thoughts Casey was yelling at me for. Anyway, when I went downstairs I finally got to meet Justine. Oh, and let me tell you she was _HOTT_!! So I immediately put on the charm after bothering Casey one last time. She seemed like she was completely with it, until she turned me down. You should have seen Casey's face, she look like she won a perfect attendance award, which is most likely one of your dreams. But when I thought I lost, she practically tells me that we can hang out tomorrow when she comes over, and with that Casey's face dropped, it was hilarious. It was so hard to keep a straight face but Justine suggested that they should leave right after that. Let's just say tomorrow and the weeks ahead look like they are gonna be 'fun'.


End file.
